


Sorry

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: After death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Reunions, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Two years, three months and seventeen days after Shepard was spaced, Joker gets that fateful call from the Illusive man about Shepard needing a pilot.





	

It wasn’t like he’d woken up that morning expecting the call; work for Cerberus, a group of terrorists? No thank you. They’d threatened far too many lives, their employees, innocent bystanders, the Normandy crew…and Shepard’s; none of that sat right with him. He’d been hitting the drinks far too hard for the last two years, three months, and seventeen days—counting each and every one as it passed, but The Illusive Man was nothing if not persistent. But then he said seven words that sealed the deal.

‘ _Shepard’s alive, and she needs a pilot._ ’

Maybe Cerberus wasn’t so bad after all. He remembered what they’d done and he hadn’t forgiven any of it, but they were giving him a chance to fly again and to see his best friend and confidant…the love of his life. Abigail was alive. Just that alone—if true—would make him look past their past transgressions. He started packing immediately, the sooner he could see her the better he would feel; he’d missed her for two years, and if he could, he wasn’t going to let any more time pass them by.

They’d brought him onto a Cerberus-controlled planet side station, and he limped across one of the catwalks; they’d told him Shepard was in a meeting with The Illusive Man and would be available shortly. He couldn’t wait. He watched as the QED sparkled and danced around her, her long blonde ringlet curls sparking an all too familiar wave of longing to come crashing down on him. He was itching to step into the circle and take her in his arms, but he waited. Somehow.

“We’ve already found you a pilot. Someone you can trust.”

He ended the connection making her swear under her breath at the abruptness.

“It’s gonna be just like old times, huh Shepard?” He grinned as he scratched under his beard.

He was sure it was the breath hitch heard round the galaxy as she turned at the sound of his voice, loving that he could still affect her like that. Her crystal blue eyes were brimming with tears as she marched across the deck to hug him. Was it wrong he’d been hoping for a kiss? If it really was his Abigail, she should’ve remembered the night before Ilos, and more should’ve been happening at that particular moment in time. However, it would give The Illusive Man too much power if he knew she had something to lose…his trump card had been calling Joker in, even if he didn’t know how much they meant to one another.

Abigail glanced around, and pulled him into an alcove. She took a second to gently tug his beard and bring his face closer just like she used to do, and lifted the bill of his baseball cap up a little. She gave him a light peck, just as he noticed the scars on her jawline and softly ran his fingers over the cracked, red skin there. He felt her hands on the back of his neck and for a moment he couldn’t tell where his breathing ended and hers began, before she pressed her lips against his in a kiss, her mouth opening against his almost immediately…and he surprised them both by moaning when she did so.

Joker felt her smile against his lips—it had been far too long. His tongue swept into her mouth gathering up all her flavors and pushing against hers as his fingers found their way into her hair at the base of her head, and as he grabbed a fistful, he tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck. He then broke the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention.

She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine as she panted. Dear lord, all this from just a kiss? A kiss they also didn’t really have the time for, but neither of them could stop themselves from drowning in the pleasure the other’s touch brought. Every inch of Abigail’s body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more, but they had a job to do. Reluctantly, Joker pushed her back a step so they both had room to breathe, though with the heavy panting, he wondered if they had time for him to take her hard and fast against the wall…

“If I wasn’t sure it was you before, I definitely am now.” He whispered hoarsely.

She smiled at him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. It was hard to believe she’d been gone for over two years, when she had no memories from them—no dreams, no fragments…nothing; he’d been alive the whole time, which was time enough to move on. Her eyes went wide. What if Joker had been seeing someone and they just did that?

“I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes, am I? I’m sorry. I was just hoping you were still mine…” She trailed off and looked away.

Joker gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I will always be yours…death wouldn’t change that.” He froze; death—a fate that had been his fault. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I got you killed because I didn’t want to abandon ship. So, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Abigail.”

She felt as if she was going to cry. He’d lived with this guilt for a long time, but they were both being allowed a second chance at life and at each other; not everyone got that chance and they were lucky. She reached up with her free hand, and stroked his bearded jaw, bringing his dark blue eyes back to meet her own—he looked ready to cry too, and so she drew him into a hug. His arms wrapped around her and held her to him tightly, her hands rubbing his back soothingly like one would do to calm a child.

“It wasn’t your fault, Jeff. How did you think I felt when I thought I was going to lose you? I panicked. We’re together now, and I believe we should stop dwelling in the past, okay?” She laid her head on his shoulder.

Joker nodded slowly. “So, if we’re going to save the galaxy, we need a ship, and I think you should see this—they only told me about it last night.”

He turned around, and flipped on the lights, Abigail laughing because she’d been the one to drag him into the docking bay without knowing it; she’d been too distracted by his touch. She gasped when she saw a newer, bigger version of the Normandy twinkling up at her; her hand flew to her heart as she stared…could it be? Cerberus shouldn’t have been able to do this, considering the old Normandy was a prototype, but it really was her ship. She smiled and wrapped an arm around Joker’s as they stood there on the catwalk above.

“I think she needs a name.” She murmured, snagging Joker’s hat off his head and settling it on her own.

He grinned and placed his hand over hers on the railing; it wasn’t going to be just like old times but it would be pretty close—especially because now his nights would be spent exploring her. Regulations be damned. He’d lost her once, and now that he had her back, he intended to make the most of every precious moment they had together. Starting with christening their new home…especially his chair…


End file.
